heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
January 19, 1995
|Next = January 26, 1995 }} ---- = ComicList: New Comic Book Releases List for 01/19/1995 = ComicList: New Comic Book Releases List for Thursday, January 19, 1995. This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License, and is © 1995-2015 by Charles LePage. PLEASE NOTE- Not all of these titles will actually arrive in all stores. Let me know if any of the names or numbers are wrong. ComicList headquarters: http://www.comiclist.com Items being released this week per sources other than Diamond Distribution are individually noted. Acronyms you will find in the lists * AR = ask retailer for price * BD = Blu-ray * GN = graphic novel * HC = hardcover * MMPB = mass market paperback * SC = softcover * TCG = trading card game * TP = trade paperback Here's the list of new releases for Thursday, Jan. 19, 1995. It's not precisely from the Diamond Distribution list-- hopefully I'll have the complete list in my hands by next week. And, as always, it's courtesy of Xeno's Comics and Games in Jacksonville, FL. ---- Acclaim Comics *''Geomancer Vol 1 7 *''Ninjak Vol 1 15 *''The Second Life of Doctor Mirage Vol 1 18 *''Timewalker Yearbook Vol 1 1 ---- Antarctic Press *''Warrior Nun Areala 1 ---- [[Archie Comics *''Archie's Pal Jughead Comics #67 Dated: April 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Betty and Veronica Double Digest Magazine #50 Dated: April 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Dated: April 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 ---- [[Caliber Comics *''A.K.A. Goldfish: Jack ---- [[Calliope Comics *''Musings 4 ---- [[Cartoon Books *''Bone #17 ---- [[Claypool Comics *''Soulsearchers and Company #2 ---- [[Crusade Comics *''Shi #4 ---- [[Dark Horse Comics *''Barb Wire #8 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Grendel Tales:Homecoming #2 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Medal of Honor #4 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Torch of Liberty Special *''[[James Bond 007:Serpent's Tooth TPB Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Triple X #2 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 ---- [[DC Comics *''Batman #516 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Batman Versus Predator II:Bloodmatch #4 Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Black Orchid #19 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Blood Pack #1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Books of Magic:Bindings TPB Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Deathstroke, the Hunted #45 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Extreme Justice #2 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Flash #99 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Hardware #25 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Judge Dredd #8 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Legion of Super-Heroes #66 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Mobfire #4 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Primal Force #5 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Restaurant at the End of the Universe #1 Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Sandman Mystery Theatre #24 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Shade, the Changing Man #57 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Spectre #27 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Star Trek #69 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Superboy #13 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Superman:Kal #1 Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Superman:The Man of Steel #42 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Wonder Woman #95 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 ---- [[Eggplant Inc. *''Pulp Tattoo 2 ---- [[Event Comics *''Ash Vol 1 2 ---- Fantagraphics Books *''Duplex Planet Illustrated 11 *''[[Idiotland 7 ---- [[Harris Comics *''Vampirella #0 ---- [[I Box Publishing *''Thieves & Kings 3 ---- [[Image Comics *''Angela #2 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Maxx #13 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Savage Dragon #16 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Supreme:Glory Days #2 Dated: December 1994 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Wetworks #5 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Wildcats #17 *''[[WildC.A.T.s Adventures Sourcebook #1 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Youngblood Strikefile #10 *''[[Black Flag 1 *''[[Brigade 15 *''[[Savage Dragon 16 ---- [[King Hell *''Roarin' Rick's Rare Bit Fiends Vol 1 7 ---- Malibu Comics *''Breed II #3 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Prototype #17 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 *''[[Ripfire #0 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 ---- [[Marvel Comics *''[#6 *''[[Amazing X-Men #1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Avengers #384 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Beavis & Butt-Head #13 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Clandestine #6 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Conan the Adventurer #10 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Conan Saga 96 *''[[Disney's Aladdin #6 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Doom 2099 #27 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Fantastic Four Unlimited #9 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Gargoyles #2 *''[[Ghost Rider 2099 #11 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Marvel Action Hour, Featuring Iron Man #5 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Marvel Action Hour, Featuring the Fantastic Four #5 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Marvel Comics Presents #175 *''[[Marvel Milestone Edition:Avengers #4 Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Marvel Super-Heroes Megazine #6 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Sabretooth Classic #11 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Silver Sable #34 *''[[Spiderman Friends and Enemies #3 *''[[Spiderman Megazine #6 *''[[Incredible Hulk #427 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Morbius:The Living Vampire #31 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Nova #15 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Phantom:Ghost Who Walks #2 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Punisher #100 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Punisher #100 [Variant Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''Punisher Year One #4 *''[[Ren and Stimpy:Seeck Leetle Monkeys TPB Dated: 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Secret Defenders #25 (last issue) *''[[Spider-Man #56 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Spider-Man Magazine #12 Dated: Spring 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Warlock and the Infinity Watch #38 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[What If #71 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[Wolverine Vs. Spider-Man #1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[X-Calibre #1 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 *''[[X-Men 2099 #18 Dated: March 1995 On Sale: January 17, 1995 ---- [[Metal Mammoth, Inc. *''Heavy Metal March 1995 ---- [[Mirage Studios *''Casey Jones & Raphael 1 *''[[Usagi Yojimbo V2#11 ---- [[Rip Off Press *''Aesop's Desecrated Morals 1 ---- [[Screaming Rice Press *''Hairbat 6 ---- [[Slave Labor Graphics *''Action Girl Comics 2 ---- [[Tekno*Comix *''Lost Universe #2 *''[[Mr. Hero the Newmatic Man #3 *''[[Primortals #3 ---- [[Topps Comics *''Viz Communications *''Battle Angel Alita Part IV #2 *''[[Bio-Booster Guyver Part II #4 *''[[Ranma 1/2 Part IV #1 ---- [[WaRP Graphics Elfquest:Shards #6 Dated: January 1995 On Sale: January 19, 1995 ---- MISCELLANEOUS ----